Super DragonLord
by Sol1234
Summary: A once proud race, the dragons have been scattered across the globe as nomadic flocks or simply being isolated raiders. Almost on the verge, a dragon named Giggadon must rise up to fulfill his destiny to become the Dragonlord who will bring dragons back to glory
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Sol here, today I am introducing a super Mario fanfiction that is never been done before which involves the dragons becoming a society. The dragons in the story will be in a cartoony style versions of the dragon from odyssey if anyone have any imagination. Don't get me wrong the dragon from odyssey was cool but I kind of wished Nintendo portrayed him in a more cartoonish style like the tail clan and draggadon. Either way just enjoy**

Prologue 1 – the prophecy of Dragonia

_Once Upon a time, there was once a mighty empire ran by large fire breathing lizards called dragons._

_During their reign, the dragons were considered the rulers of the world or perhaps the dominate species. As the dominate species, their empire literally covers almost the entire world which many would call it an imperium. The empire that the dragons had forged was called 'Drag onia'._

_The ruler of Dragonia was known as the Dragon Lord which is a title bestowed upon the mightiest dragon of not only the empire but the entire dragon race. The very first Dragon Lord who not only started the said empire, but many have considered him a demigod due to his godlike abilities to harness all the elements. The First Dragon lord was named 'Bahamut'._

_Since the beginning, Bahamut and his bloodline ruled the world with an iron claw. Many of the dragon subjects would either love them, fear them, respect them, or hate them. Bahamut as the stories say was as big as a Godzilla. After the death of Bahamut, his descendants would take over the legendary Ebony throne for years until the Non-dragon creatures rose._

_At some point, the dragons got too comftorble to the nondragons. The sudden tolerance with the non-dragons would be a mistake, due to making dragons being too focused on tolerance to the point they ignored pleas from concerned dragons. Of course the Non-dragons took advantage hoping to find a form of weakness among the species._

_Eventually, when a local dragon lord perished, the nonhumans lead by humanity rose up in arms. Without a clear heir dragon society were shattered to the point they became easy targets for the rebels. One territory at a time, dragon control was lost. The dragons themselves were caught off guard realizing the mistake they made. _

_The dragon elder council pleaded to the mighty spirits or the ancestors for a solution. The answer they got was in vision that an heir of Bahamut still lives and before the ancestors would answer who it was too late. That main rebel force who are the humans stormed the old dragon palace, destroyed almost everything. _

_As a result, the main land once considered the ancestor home of the dragon race is now known today as the 'ruined kingdom'. Rumors has it there is still a remaining dragon elder descent flying around protecting what's left is also searching for the lost Bahamut heir who would one day reunite the dragon race, destroy those who stands in his way, and restore Dragonia to its former glory._

On top of a large dark mountain in the middle of koopa territory, is a large town filled with wooden and brick buildings. The inhabitants of the said town or city are dragons. On top of the city gates is a pair of words that read 'Dragoheim'.

Dragoheim is one of the only remaining dragon colonies to exist since the collapse. Lead by a proud Baron who is an electric dragon named Thunkar who is in charge of the City of Dragoheim. Thunkar is a descent of the previous Barons who first settled by making deals with the local koopas. The deal was the the dragons will thrive under their protection only if they pledge themselves to the royal crown of koopa. It means that the dragoheim is reality owned by the koopa kingdom government thus the dragons are vassals and the Baron is a figure head rep for the koopa king.

As also part of the deal, some of the larger koopa males took interest in the female dragons among them. The most notable Koopa male was a king who found a dragoness attractive who started a chain of evolutionary transformation which lead to the koopa royal family and other to look more draconic. That would be the bowser-like koopas today.

If anyone would think noble inbreeding was messed up, the koopa royal family actually like the idea of breeding outside of royal status as the average koopa believe in blood strengthening not defilement. As a tradition, in every four generations the koopa royals would wed the first born prince or princess with a dragon from dragoheim in order to claim some dragon blood into the family.

The dragons of Dragoheim however wouldn't have to worry about sending another of their own to the koopas due to Bowser, the prince at the time is a second gen prince meaning his paternal grandmother is a dragon.

Speaking of Dragoheim, the dragons in the main square are celebrating an old holiday called the 'mourning'. The Mourning is a holiday of remembrance for the dragons to remember the fall of their once proud empire and how it collapsed. Various tents, game booth, along with many décor are shown. The Decorations consisted of old dragonian symbols that were once used for dragon royal families to signify their once claimed authority. While the grown up dragons are chatting cheerfully among themselves, the young dragonlings are playing…. Pretty rough.

Around the edge of the city middle district are pair of kids fighting each other playing a game called battle royal. The game involves all the young dragons running around hitting each other with wooden swords, hammers, or any wooden version weapon. Some of them would try to use their physical strength and breathe abilities just to show off. Technically it's like hide and seek but its hard core beatings.

One particular drake who seems to be a few years older than the current koopa prince bowser have scales colored black as night with shades of orange around his underbelly, longish horns, and his eyes are somehow a serpent blood red. The young drake is name Giggadon. Don't let the name fool you as he is not a draggadon type but the type that almost compares to the guardian of the ruined kingdom but could walk on two legs.

Giggadon is the son of powerful head of the dragon-guard called the harbinger which makes him a bit of a prideful jerk. Being a son of a harbinger made the little Giggadon believe that he is the best at almost everything to the point he wouldn't dare to lose. When other drakes would encounter him they would end up getting beat up by his bully like beatings.

It's not that he's cruel (yet) it's just that he wants to be a mighty harbinger just like his tough old dad. To do so he likes to beat up the little drakes as practice. Many of his friends are mostly those who are tough enough to deal with his rough fighting perhaps enjoy it too as they all want to be warriors. But sometimes, they worry about the black/orange drake taking things too far.

During the battle royal game, a little draggadon type drake of white scale color was walking around the ally holding a wooden sword being on guard. Shivering walking around as his physic wasn't as strong as the others. That didn't stop the young smirking Giggadon who is sneaking up behind him. Taping the draggadon drake's shoulder, he turns around to see Giggadon making an evil grin up to something no good.

The little draggadon went a little pale but he tried a swing only for his weapons to be disarmed by Giggadons tail blade that is shaped like a double edge ax. The draggadon started to run but Giggadon purposely steps on his tail making the draggadon drake scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH". So loud that the nearby drakes and dragnets hear.

Around the nearby streets young dragon of red scale color and a female of yellow scale color stops their fight as it is interrupted by the painfulf scream. The yellow dragnet did a face palm, looks at the Chinese type red drake to ask

"Is that one of Giggadon's 'friendly' bulling again?"

The Red drake rolls his eyes to the girl no looking amused and answered "yup, that him alright."

The Yellow dragoness made a sighing sound moving her head side to side.

"Giggadon always have to take things way too far" She rants.

The red drake nods in agreement as they decided to head to where the scream came from before Giggadon causes any trouble.

The poor draggadon is currently being grabbed by the neck wiggling his feet trying to get out while the prideful Giggadon is too busy continuely punching him on the face than he threw him to the garbage cans making the draggadon dizzy with a boil on his head.

He wiggles his head around only to gasp at the sight of Giggadon but suddenly Giggadon offers his and helped the draggadon up and said "dude, you gotta toughen up one day Frisk freeze! Or else you are really gotta get killed." Turns out that the draggadon name Frisk is Giggadon's friends who just don't know how to fight proper.

Frisk looks at Gigga with painful eyes "I know I know but if you keep on acting like we are literaly in war who knows!" Giggadon knudges Frisk on the shoulder "dude, if you ever want a girl of your dreams you need to act tough."

Frisk looks down walking a bit away from his friend with a sad face and said "easy for you to say, your like the toughest kid in the entire town! Perhaps almost all the girls are fancying you!"

"I know right" Answers Giggadon brushing his head spine.

Out of nowhere, more drakes came out of hiding with big smirks. The biggest one with green scale color, two legged ruined dragon type like Giggadon, tail blade like a claymore, and has a dragon skull as a tattoo on his shoulder walks towards Giggadon growiling at him.

Giggadon makes a big grin showing his sharp teeth along with pound his fist and soflty said "bring it on tough guys." When the big green prounces, giggadon jumps up doing a few flips and stomps on the greens back followed by a back flip and kicks his ass like a soccer ball. Another drake tries his shot at Giggadon only for the black/orange drake to punch him on the gut making the drake in pain to grab his gut as Giggadon makes an uppercut punch knocking him out.

Without warning drake number 3 grabs Giggadon by the arms behind but luckly Frisk got some courage and steps on drake 3's tail allowing Giggadon to break free follow by a kick. Soon the other remaining drake kids starts to surround Giggadon and his friend Frisk Freezer wanting a piece of him.

Frisk only shivers a bit but Giggadon is only getting cocky excited to give more beatings.

The red drake and yellow dragnet from before arrives to the seen only to see a mountain of wounded dizzy drakes piled up. On top of them is Giggadon showing off proud with a few bruises. The two kids looks at each other and back at Giggadon with faces of describes as oh boy. The Red drake smiled and sarcasticly asks "you just cant stop can you giggadon?" getting the proud drake's attention. Giggadon jumps off and explains "nope, not at all, im just what you call a dragon. The most proud and toughest race in the world Kai."

The Red Drake who is revealed to be named Kai only flexed his arms. Kai as the name states means he is one of the rare East dragons who are known to look snake like except they have legs with feathers on their necks. "really? How about you and me have a fight right now my friend?" He looks at the yellow East dragnet to say "you better find a safe place sis, this is going to be ugly!" as both him and Giggadon moves to combat position. The Yellow dragnet who is the sister of the red one just closes her eyes to trout to Frisk who is currently staring at her with hearts coming out of his eyes as Frisk has a crush on the yellow Dragnet name Chimi.

From a distance in an ally way, an older dragon who looks familiar like Giggadon except his underbelly is grey in color, tail blade is a large scythe, large wings, and hes wearing an eye patch on his eye currently proud at his son being tough. Behind him is an orange dragoness walking on two heading towards him to get his attention follow by asking "watching our son Omeggadon?" the dragon name Omeggadon looks at his mate and answers "that's right Pyra, im watching the future harbringer of Dragoheim" as he looks at Giggadon having a friendly fight with Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – the mourning comes?

Around the main plaza of Dragonhead is an old dragon with light blue scales, yellow feathers around his neck, grey eyes, spear shaped tail blade, and scrappy looking wings. The old dragon is Thunkar, the current baron of Dragoheim. His job is to deal with the affairs of the city under the service of the current koopa king Bowsire II. What he is doing right now is hold a clip board with a check list making sure all the décor and the events are going smoothly.

He looks around the plaza until a shiny statue shines into his eyes. The statue is a gold painted wooden carved dragon with a crown to represent the old empire. The large carved statue is being rolled into the city center for the most important part of the event. The only thing missing for the event is the torches to represent certain elements. Excitement shines among the folk until a guard rushes to the Baron.

"Milord! URGANT!"

Thunkar shivered with annoyance at the sudden outburst so he faces the guard. "Explain to me why the sudden interruption?" demanded Thunker with a mad look on his face. The Guard looks side to side, leaned to the Baron's ear and whispers something making the Baron freak out.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-Bowsire is here!?" Thunker studders loudly making all the participating dragons stop in motion as they all gasp about the koopa king's sudden arrival.

Meanwhile, back with Kai and Giggadon, the two drakes are both exhausted from the intense fighting they had. While they had fought, the Draggadon Frisk is having a nice conversation with his crush Chimi who seems to be interested. Chimi broke contact with Frisk only to see her brother and Giggadon finally stop fighting laying on the ground breathing resulting in a draw. Chimi trots to the boys with her arms folded. "You boys are finally done?" She asks as the boys finally got up. Giggadon stretched up and turns to Kai still panting out of breath. "One day (pant) we (pant) need (pant) a rematch (pant)" Giggadon demands as Kai nods hopping to once again fight in the future. From the ally, the large dragon Omeggadon calls out "GIGGADON ITS TIME TO HEAD BACK HOME!" Giggadon got disappointed as he wants to spend more times with his friends but his dad can be scary at times. So he looks at Kai, Chimi, and Frisk to say his goodbye heading to his father's direction.

Giggadon and his family lives in a large house that looks like a mead hall. Being the son of the current Harbinger, brings benefits as the mead house looks like a large mansion especially in the inside. Inside the house the family who are Pyra, Omegaddon, and Giggadon are preparing for the ceremony in separate rooms. For attire they wear fancy cloaks until a hard knock is heard from the door. Curious, Omeggadon opens the door to see a nervous looking Thunkar.

"Baron! Is something wrong?" Omeggadon asks with his family behind him.

Thunkar answers "he's here" making Omeggadon tense in anger, Pyra in fear, and Giggadon a little confused.

So the family joins up with the crowd of dragons gathered around the statue of the plaza. But they are not facing the statue but the main gates as they are about to have unexpected visitors. The Guards opens the gates revealing a crowed of turtle like creatures resembling draconic features, some of them escorted by the koopapatrol who are armored koopa troopas. Leading them is the king himself, Bowsire. Bowser resembles a lot like his son beside him except he has blue skin, more muscular, longer orange hair, and his face is red. Beside him is his son Bowser the future king of the koopas. Bowser's presence made the dragons nervous thinking the royal family are going to claim one of the girls for a future bride despite not being fourth gen. As Bowsire, the noble koopas, and his son came in looking around He laughs.

"Grahahahaha, what? In the king and you chums don't invite me?"

The dragon crowd, a little relieved yet agitated that the koopas would interfere but they had no choice as the koopas have them on a leash. Bowser in turn jumps in "yeah you big fat meanies you guys are supposed to invite us!"

Among the crowd, Giggadon is gritting his teeth in anger along with his fists shaking because he is getting urges to punch that spoiled brat. As the koopas came in, Bowser didn't stop ranting about how one day he will be their boss.

Not taking it anymore Giggadon attempted to run a Bowser to beat the crude at of him but his father stops him. "No Giggadon, not like last time." Omeggadon whispers holding Giggadon by the arm.

Giggadon definitely remembers first meeting the spoiled prince and it didn't go well.

_FLASHBACK_

_In the middle of the street Giggadon was as usual enjoying beating the hell out of the little dragons to show his dominance. After finishing punching the last dragon a dragon like turtle shows up._

"_HEY YOU!" the turtle dragon shouts getting Giggadon's attention._

"_What do you want fatty?" Giggadon mocks as he steps in front of Dragon Turtle towering over him as he is well bigger than him. But that didn't stop the turtle Dragon brat from trash talking him._

"_When I'm king, you are going do to everything I say!" the turtle-dragon jabs his finger claw at the larger Black/orange drake._

"_Says who?" Giggadon fold his arms. "Says my status as prince and I'm going to be better than you and you are going to do every I say!"_

_Giggadon starts to get angry, his teeth are gritting, and his head looks like its boiling with rage. Than out of nowhere Giggadon lashes at the prince known as Bowser._

_The other drakes that Giggadon beaten up got up only to see in horror that Giggadon is fighting with the koopa prince. The Koopa prince made a few punches at Giggadon but not as effective being younger than him. The punches by the prince only serves to make Giggadon angrier delivering stronger blows at Bowser's snout to the point his nose started to bleed._

_Bowser looks around and notices his father nearby making him smirk and starts to cry. His father, and the other adults went to the scene witnessing that a dragon had dared harassed the prince. Giggadon attempts to defend his action that Bowser started it but that didn't stop Bowsire from punishing the dragons for not controlling their young. As a punishment the dragons were forced to pay high taxes for Bowser's healthcare and Giggadon was punished in his bed room for many moons._

Present time

And now they are back to cause some sort of trouble. All Giggadon can do is watch the spoiled royals talking dirt about them.

In the middle of the plaza Bowsire is looking around the draconic subjects with glee spotting a pub booth. He points at the bartender dragon who is pouring drinks. "You there! Pour me one of your famous dragon meads!" Bowsire demanded. With no choice the dragon bartender fills up a cup and hesitantly went to the blue skinned koopa lord and gave it to him.

Bowsire drinks it up while the dragons watches. The other Koopa nobles however did other things like getting kinky with the dragons of opposite gender.

Bowser on the other hands spots Giggadon among the crowd with his father doing a spit at him getting a mad reaction from Giggadon.

Thunkar finally approaches Bowsire hoping to not cuase trouble. "Milord, please forgive me, my people are doing a very sacred ceremony so I would advise you be in your best behavior please?" the Koopa king next to him only laughs as if he was told a joke.

"Dear Thunker, my mama is of your people!" Bowsire turns and points to all the koopa nobles who are also dragonfied due to history of dragon breeding. "and so are they, hehehe, so I believe we could be allowed in your whatever holiday you guys are doing."

Thunker looks down in defeat so he allows the koopas in to the other dragon's disappointment but Thunkar isn't done yet "with all do respect lord we are actually in a middle of the fall ceremony so I think you and your friends have a seat."

With that all the dragons, the dragon-koopa guests, and the koopaPatrol sat around the large golden dragon statue as three young hatchlings were given tourches with different color of fire. Among the young hatchlings is Giggadon who is choosen to be one of the torch holders.

Coming out of the crowd is an old grey she dragon wearing a pair of robes looking like a priestess. All the dragons made small bows except Bowsire and his crooks. Approaching her is Thunkar who greets her than escorts her on the stage. Once on the stage, the light turns off replaced with stage light shining on the golden statue. With the cue, the priestess spoke.

"dragon brothers and sister, today is the 50th Mourning the day when our beloved empire perished scattering our people! Once upon a time, we dragons were a mighty people forging an empire that lasted many years. It was founded by the legendary Bahamut founder of the empire, demigod of dragonkind, and most importantly the Dragon lord. But sadly it did not last as three factors lead to empire's destruction."

The priestess points to one of the torch holders who raises it

"The first contributer of the fall was our ancestors sudden tolerance with the mortals who decived us making us soft little wimps."

First touch lights up the statue which represents the empire slowly crumbling.

"The second factor is the dragon leaders who were supposed to guide us would turn a blind eye at our pleas."

The second torch lights up the statue.

"now the final nail of the coffin that finally destroys our beloved Dragonia is the death of Bahamut clan followed by the rebellion of the mortals."

With that Giggadon lights the final torch causing the statue to be engulfed in flames making the dragons bow their heads in sadness. The purpose of the statue is to represent their once proud empire and the burning signifies a reminder that the said empire destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – a new management and betrayal **

**Im just trying to give the Marioverse dragons some love and also hope anyone of the fandom could do a story about them. But now here is a trajedy were Giggadon's life changes forever.**

In the past few months, inside the training room of Giggadon's house. Giggadon is practicing sword fighting with father. It is one of the many things Giggadon's father would try to prepare him to be the next Harbinger. The father and son routinely clashed with their wooden swords until the older drake jumps back.

"Alright son, I want you to strike me with a flourish attack!" Giggadon's father commanded.

Giggadon than makes one big leap so hard Giggadon's father's sword flew off. Giggadon looks at his hand while little Giggadon is trying to catch his breath. Giggadon's father looks at his son and boasts.

"Hahaha, good strike son! Another step in your training!"

"(Pant) that's (pant) good dad.)" Giggadon is too tired to make a proper comment.

The bigger dragon spits some fire embers to the nearby bigger torches making the training room light up even more. The training room is a large square sized dojo with a mat as the floor. On the walls are various skulls, replica weapons, and the torches.

Giggadon's father kneels down with one knee, puts his hand on the panting Giggadon. As he looks at him, he thinks about what to say to him. _Should I say something? _The old drake thought until knocking from upstairs can be heard.

Giggadon's father commends Giggadon to his room and rest so he could head to the front door to know who is knocking. Opening the door, reveals to be the city leader Thunker who has a nervous look on his face. "Thunker! Is something wrong?" Giggadon asks. "I got news that Bowsire has passed away!" The elder's tone in his voice is filled with worry. The Harbinger does not know why he is so nervous until if hit him.

(Half an Hour earlier)

Around the main area of the Koopa kingdom, crowds of koopas of all sizes are gathered in the castle town to await their new king. The castle town is a cluster of midlevel dark buildings with lots of statutes of members of the koopa clan. The main attraction of the city is the large castle itself which now has a bowser head instead of Bowsire's.

From the castle gates, the Koopa army of all kinds marches out in a parade to gather in front of the crowd. Behind them, a large podium is set up with all the koopa nobles who look like they had been breeding with dragons sat in their respected seats. In between them is the young bowser himself.

Even though he is now king, he had a bit of a gloomy face. It was not long that his father passed. In his heart he wants to be the baddest king as he could be. Next to him is his loyal caretaker and trusted servant, Kamek the magikoopa.

Kamek had always served the koopa clan since his younger years. First he had trained Bowsire but not he is training the new successor, Bowser. He looks at the now King Bowser and nods making Bowser announce his speech.

"Koopa pack! Today I am here to announce that I am your new king of the kingdom!"

The crowd went wild and among the crowd is a messenger dragon keeping watch. The crowd's cheer dies down allowing Bowser to finish.

"As your new king, I'm going to make a lot of big changes which will allow us to conquer the entire world! To do that first we must get rid of a cluster of parasites who have been leeching us for years! I'm talking about of course are those stupid dragons from DragoHeim!"

"But didn't we make a treaty with the…GAAAAAAAAAAH" someone from the crowed tried to protest but he is cut off by Bowser's fire ball breath. The crowd are shocked at the sudden move. "Any other objections?" Bowser squints his eyes with a hushed angry tone in his voice. The crowd stay silent making the new king smile.

"My first demand is to destroy those pesky lizards out of here! So we don't have to baby sit them anymore! We march to Dragoheim TONIGHT!"

The crowd goes wild, getting ready for battle, but the dragon within has a face of horror. "I better warn my kin!" so the dragon flies away without anyone seeing.

(Present time)

Back in Dragonehim, the Harbringer's residence, Thunker is just finishing up what the messenger told him to the Harbinger. "And that is what our messenger had told me. Bowser has become the new king and are going to attack us tonight!" The harbinger gets furious, jumping out of his chair. "Unbelievable! How and why would that brat want to destroy us!?"

"I don't know, but we have to evacuate IMMEDITLLY!" Thunkar Exclaimes.

The Harbringer sat back down on the chair. He disagrees on the elder about the evacualtion due to being cowardly by nature and he is no coward. "With all due respect elder, I say we gather all our warriors and prepare for battle. We have fled long enough."

"WHAT! But what about those who can't fight!?" Thunkar attempts to reason until a pair of doors opens with a Guard.

"ELDER, HARBRINGER, THEY ARE HERE! THE KOOPAS!"

The Harbringer and Thunker got up by the dire news. Thunkar decides to go with the guard while the harbringer stays behind. Behind him his wife the fire dragoness came up looking fearful. "We are going to be attacked are we?" The harbringer closes his eyes, than he faces his mate. "I'm afraid so, where is Giggadon?" He asks worried. His mates tells him that he is in his room so he goes there quickly.

Giggadon, who is resting a bit from the training snaps up due to his father barging into his bedroom. "Son! Come with me!" the old dragon demands. "Father? What is going on you sound mad?" Giggadon starts to look a bit scared which is not normal for him as he isn't supposed to be scared. "no time, theres something important I have to show you." The Harbringer takes Giggadon by the hand and drags him back to the Dojo.

Back at the Dojo, the Harbringer lets go of Giggadon ordering him to stay to approach the wall with a dragon skull. He pulls a switch on the horn than suddenly a door opens. Once the door opens the Harbringer takes a torch and gesture Giggadon with his shoulder to follow.

Turns out it is a secret passage to a basement. The Basement hall is dark but The harbringer with a torch on his hand lit up the nearby Candles. Towards the end of the hall, is a pedestal. On the pedestal is a big black metal dragon skull with two horns in between stretches long and a middle horn extends like a grip. The harbringer grabs it by the middle making the eyes of the skull glow. With one flick energy came out of the mouth of the skull revealing a large red blade in its place shape like a pile of file as it the skull breathing fire.

"COOOOOOL" is all Giggadon could say until his father somehow makes the blade disappear to give it to his son. "Son this sword has been with our family since the fall of the mighty Draconia empire. This sword was wielded by all the dragonlords themselves."

"WOW" Giggadon stares at the relic hilt with glee until he shakes his head, facing his father. "Wait a minute but whats going on and why are you giving it to me now?"

With a big sighing breath the Harbringer takes his son outside all the way to a large crowd of dragons waiting by the gates. Once the trio are on top of the main gates, Giggadon could just stare in horror at a large army of Koopas.

The army of Koopas consisted of the ground troop on the ground as pairs of large airships hover about getting canons ready. Among the troop a large Koopa in heavy armor takes out his bugle horn "Dragons of Dragonheim! Your by orders of the new king Bowser, your welcome here has come to an end! Prepare to face execution!."

Giggadon looks at his father in disbelief "Those jerks! I thought we had an agreement with them!?" The harbringer looks down to the young drake with a stern look "this is what you are going to do. While im fighting with the army, I need you to go some others out of here if anything happens to me or your mother head to a land now called the ruined Kingdom, there you must find a dragon called the lord of lighting, he will know ?" Giggadon nods yes than heads straight to the crowd.

Once the Harbringer, his mate, Thunkar and his fellow warriors gather, the Koopa army than starts the barrage of canons from the airships along with bombs from the portable canons destroying the cluster of buildings of Dragoheim.

"TO ARMS!" The harbringer shouts followed by the other defenders. While they fight the non-fighting dragons evacuates out of the city With Giggadon in toe. From a distance Giggadon could see his father fight the army until he got overwhelmed by a large dragon-koopa warrior in heavy metal armor is about to crush him. Out of nowhere the Harbringers mate charges in to save him but only to be crushed by the koopa than the Harbringer.

"MOM, DAD!" was all Giggadon could shout until an avalance starts to come down making the fleeing dragons fly off heading to somewhere unknown as Giggadon helpessly gets caught in.

During the battle, the Dragon defenders are starting to get overwhelmed themselves as the harbringer mortally wounded caressing his dead mate in tears. He looks up to see the koopa army pass him and other corpse enter the city to destroy it. Years of preserving a safe sanctuary for dragons is now all but lost as the canons from the ships starts to pour bombs. With one last tear, the Harbringer falls dead along with his mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – meeting the face of lighting**

Nightfall came to the Darklands. The once majestic City owned by dragons, Dragonheim is now a pile of ruin. The dragons that lived there were either dead or fled to other parts of the world unknown. Around the outskirts of the said ruin is a pile of black dirt that came from an avalanche that feel from the bombombend from the koopa army that destroyed it.

Suddently, from the pile movement is seen. From the moving pile a claw sticks out follow by another but its holding a skull hilt. Then a young Giggadon bursts out, gasping for air. The little Giggadon rubs his eyes than looks around his surroundings. In his surroundings are mostly more dirt from the mountain until he looks up to see a familiar place on it.

The little drake, worried, plops out of the dirt than uses his wings which still works to fly towards his destroyed home. Giggadon lands in front of the back gate. He Approaches the gate and slowly opens it to be meet by a destroyed city.

The sight of the city made Giggadon uneasy as he slowly walks in. The wreckage is as worse as the little drake expected. Almost every building are burned to the ground, even the large ones. His house too is destroyed, collapsed. In the town square, the once bustling market place is a ghost town filled with the still fresh corpses of defending dragons and invading koopa alike.

"HELLO!," Giggadon shouts with his claws to his mouth, hoping a survivevor could be around. His search leads to the front gates where there are more corpses of dragons and koopas. Among the corpses are two familiar dragons that Giggadon knows to well. The sight of it makes him drop to his knees with a horrified look with his jaw opened. Tears starts to come out of the drakes face indicating that he is about to cry. The Two familiar dragon corpses were his parents.

The corpses of Giggadon's parents were huddled together peacefully thank ancestors. But that did not stop the little drake from bursting into more tears, but his two claws on his face to cry. Suddenly he thinks of a name. _Bowser_, the thought makes his teeth grit as his two claws start to grip, shaking. As he gets up he is no longer crying. He looks at a direction where he believes were bowser's castle is.

"BOWSER! IF YOUR HEARING THIS, YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" The little drake shouts with all his might to declare revenge. Than he remembers what his father had told him about a place called the ruined kingdom. So he takes the big hilt that he dropped from the crying and heads off to a nearby kingdom not owned by Koopas so hopely he could find directions to find the ruined kingdom.

In almost every kingdom, Giggadon is met with ridicule and flat out bigotry. Due to the experience from his ancestors, many nondragons would either run away from him or try to chase him out. The humans in both New donk and the mushroom kingdom were not any better for him.

The Mushroom kingdom was acutally the first kingdom Giggadon came in contact with since it is nearby the Darkland or Koopakingdom. When various humans and toads who were brave back then would try to drive him out despite being a young dragon. It is true that dragons tend to be in unfriendly terms with just about any non-dragon due to all reports of raiding viliages, enslaving, and of course would sometimes eat various people. The mushroom Kingdom was no exception. Not wanting to risk future dragon attacks, residents of the Mushroom kingdom would form mobs to drive poor Giggadon out who was only trying to ask for directions.

When Giggadon flee to Yoshi island for the same reason, the yoshis would respond either in fear or threw eggs at him.

Eventually, Giggadon ended up inside a wastleland filled with destroyed building structures. Of all the buildings, He hid inside a destroyed tower with a roof intact. Inside he sleeps on the ground with a face of sadness. Everywhere he went, he is meet with hatred by the other nondragons of the world. All he wanted to do was to get help to find the legendary Ruined kingdom. Sadly, by what he had witnessed, the world is defenitly against dragons. Even him as he sheds a tear follow by another.

He slumps down on his belly curled up to try and sleep but painfull memories kept him sobbing. _Momma, papa, I miss you…. Why is world so mean to DRAGONS like ME! _the young sleeping Giggadon thought until a growl is heard in his belly. He needs to find food or else he will starve. He leaves his temporary shelter with the hilt inside his bag he made.

Giggadon scouts the purpleskied wastleland with no luck in finding any food. It is as expected when attempting to live in a place void of life with only buildings to remind that a civilization had lived there. Speaking of civilization, the young dragon wonders who actually lived here. He was thinking further until a pair of voices shouts.

"FREEZE YOU VILE FIEND"

Giggadon whips his head with a scared expression to see a pairs of four knights with red Walffenrocks with a mushroom symbol indicating they were from the mushroom kingdom. One knight looks overweight wielding an ax. One female knight is holding a pair of daggers. One short knight is holding a short blade. And finally an average sized knight who is probably the leader due to wearing a cape is holding a sword and shield in his hands.

The knights looks at Giggadon who is now the size of an average truck. Despite his size the leading knight speaks in a mocking tone "that is the infamous dragon of the Ruined Kingdom? It is pretty small for a dragon!" The other knights starts to laugh with him.

"if it's the dragon than we will be having an easy fight" the female spoke getting ready to fight.

Giggadon just couldn't stand being treated like a monster so he decided to toughen up like his father would have done. He stands up straight with a fierce looking face, puffing his chest to look fearful and threats "YOU JERKS BETTER GET OUT OF MY SIGHT OR ELSE".

"or what will you do fiend?" the lead knight mocks.

Giggadon was about to make a roar until a bigger roar is heard behind him. The Knights and the dragon turn their heads to a mountain to see a large black dragon with tones of purple. Its eyes are orange which are looking down directly at the knights. It makes a few sniffs with it's large snout than makes a large roar.

"BY THE FRICKN STARS IT'S THE DRAGON OF LEGEND!" the Lead knight shouts in fear. The other knights behind him are also shivering in fear yet still held their weapons. Giggadon however is observing the large dragon with a bit of curiosity yet a bit scared not knowing if it's a friend or foe.

The Giant dragon than spread its large wings than with a whish it flies up. Than it launches itself down aiming at the intruders. Giggadon only ducks down as the knights begin to run away like a bunch of cowards.

Giggadon hides behind one of the broken walls that are scattered and pecks to see the larger dragon who is as big as his dad fighting the knights.

The female knight attempted to leap at the black/purple dragon only to be grabbed by its humongus claws, crushing her and ate her. The Short knight tries to charge but the dragon spots him with its eyes then puts his claw on the ground to flick the short knight away. The short knight was screaming to his death by the flick. The lead knight who witnesses two of comrads perish drew his sword pointing it at the giant. "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU MONSTER!" The lead knight provokes.

The large dragon than spots its latest prey. The knight than stupidly makes the same leap as the female only for the large dragon to breath lightining out of his snout electrifying the knight to ash. The large dragon searches around and spots the last remaining knight who is the fat one.

The dragon's teeth starts to drool at the sight more meat as it is still hungry. The big knight who is just looking in fear is shaking to oblivion chattering his teeth. The Giant dragon starts to trot slowly only for the big knight to get a heart attack and dies. The giant dragon flinches with a confussed face woundering what the hell had happened. It agressivily shakes its large head than continues to its latest prey until it smells something.

Giggadon who just witnessed the Giant dragon kill the knights tucks his head out of sight from the wall. He does not know if the dragon who is the size of his father was a savior or just another killer. He hears stomps approaching him as a large shadow starts to form. He looks up only to see the big dragon looking at him.

"Who are you?" the big dragon spoke with a masculine tone confirming it is a male. Giggadon comes out of hiding to face the dragon who just indirectly saved him from the knights and responds with a studduring voice "m….m…..m….my name is Giggadon sir?" The large dragon moves his head closer at the fellow dragon in toe. After a long pause the large dragon smiles and said "young one, I am known by many names. Most humans would call me "the lord of lighting".

**As you all should know, this story takes place almost before the events of Super mario odesey. if anyone have any questions let me know so see you next time in Super DragonLord**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – the ruined home**

**If anyone have any ideas on what to name the Lord of lighning let me know so with further ado enjoy.**

"The lord of Lighting? Why are you called that?" Little Giggadon asks.

The big dragon in front only chuckles lifting up his head. The lord of lighting spreads his wings, places his claws between his hips proudly.

"haha, well young Giggadon, I believe due to my ability to use lighting magic. My enemies kinda called me that to just give me a name." the lord of Lighting implies with a hint of pride, liking his title.

"What exactly is your real name Mr. Lord of Lightning?" Giggadon asks looking at the large purple dragon still looking a bit scared.

The lord of Lighting folds his arms, taps his chin trying to remember his name. Before he could answer he gazes at Giggadon and notices something on his back. He looks back down making the smaller dragon back pedle in fear not knowing what he is going to do.

"What is that you are carrying?" The Lord of lighting points at the wrapped object Giggadon is carrying on his back.

"Oh this!?" Giggadon takes it out to unwrap it showing the hilt of a sword his father gave him.

With one flick, energy comes out forming a blade. The Lord of lighting is taken aback staring at the sword.

"Wwwwwwwhere did you gets this!?" the big purple demanded.

"my father gave it to me! He told me to hold it and come here to find a dragon called…" Giggadon tried to answer until he remembers the name of the dragon he was supposed to meet. He looks at the purple dragon infront of him and replys, "my father told me to find you."

"Find me? And who is your father?"" The dragon, known as the lord of lighting further asks

"My father was named Omegadon, he was a harbinger of a dragon settlement called Dragoheim located in the dark lands but its destroyed now." Giggadon looks down a bit depressed, refusing to smile.

The Lord of lightning tries to think of an answer by looking up the purple misty skies of the ruined kingdom. He taps his head chanting 'think think think'. He gets an idea involving how to deal with the little drake. He looks down back to Giggadon for a deal.

"you know what? What about we go to my lair so we could discuss about this Dragoheim, your sword, and your father. What do you say?" The Lord of L offers his claw to Giggadon.

Giggadon thought about the offer for a bit. Years of being lonely due to being hated by non-dragons and his only home being destroyed by Bowser. The thought of Bowser starts to make him angry. He would never forget what had happened that day. So he decides to make his own offer to the Lord of Lightning.

He looks up, still not smiling and demands with a normal tone, "if I come with you, will you train me to fight? So I could be as strong as my father and you?"

"Of course I may!" The Lord of lighting cheerfully agrees, picking up Giggadon to place him on his back.

The lord of Lighting places him on his back. He opens his wings and makes a swoosh lifting himself up into the purple skie. Giggadon held on for his life as the Lord of L flies to where ever his lair is. His lair seems to be an abandoned reckage of a large town long ago.

Giggadon, peeks at the ruined city only to see cluster of giant cathedral like buildings. The architexture looks pretty gothic like what is seen in a vampire movie. What catches his attention the most is a giant castle up north. He wonders what kind of ruler would live there. Sadly the castle is not were he and his guide are heading.

The Lord of L flies to a district that looked like it is designed for the wealthy fok as they landed infront of a large mansion. L

Landing on his twos, the Lord of L takes Giggadon off his back so he could follow him into his lair. Giggadon looks back to see the district is mostly empty, void of life. "Aren't you coming or do you want to live in isolation?" The Lord of L calls out, putting Giggadon back in track as he follows in.

The inside of the mansion, compared to the others have nice looking furniture still intact but most of them needs to dusted. As Giggadon followed the Lord of lighting to a big stair case, he looks around the main entrance hall to see a lot of paintings of other electric dragons. He even sees one side of the hall leads to the dinning area as the other sides leads to the living room. Their destination however is the the staircase infront leading them up to the second floor, west wing.

"This wing of my home served as the private quarters area were my ancestors used to sleep or study. My room of course being the master is the master bedroom." The big purple opens the door to reveal a huge spacious room with a fireplace, a library area, a study corner, and a dressing corner, which made Giggadon laugh a bit as its weird why a dragon would need such a thing. What really stands out is the titian sized bed where the Big L probably sleeps.

The big L closes the door and leads Giggadon to another door and opens it. This time the room is a bit smaller with some of the same furniture but its made for young hatchlings.

"This is were you will be sleeping. Make yourself at home as much as you can as I will do as I promised. I will train you and when you are ready I am going to show you something very important." Big L spoke allowing Giggadon to enter his temporary quarters. "rest well" The Big L concludes, closing the door.

With the Lord of Lighting, The big L out of sight, Giggadon flops to the bed getting very comftorable. He places his family sword right by a nightstand so he could hurl up himself in the bed and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-To train with a lesson**

And so for the following years Giggadon have trained with the lord of lighting on how to fight and survive. Sometimes they would have some private study times in order to learn more about dragons in the past and how they lived.

The lord of Lightining is impressed so far with Giggadon's training. He almost see Giggadon like a son he never had. Well he had some offspring himself but that is a story for another day. The big L needs to focus on training the dragon in front.

The Big L and Giggadon, who has grown big at the age of sixteen, are sparring on top of a big tower with ruined tree trunks to learn the art of sword combat.

Every time Giggadon strikes, the Big L would deflect them for every three hits. Than big L makes his strikes as Giggadon deflects them with his weapon. The two dragons repeats the same pattern of strikes until they step backwards.

"Alright young one, I'm going to teach you the Florish strike! The Florish is a heavy attack which serves as a block breaker. Do mind that depending on what weapon you use, The Florish creates a different effect, For example."

The Big L flies off the tower and flies back with another trunk.

"Hold it by the sides hard." He commands, giving the extra trunk to Giggadon.

Giggadon takes the trunk off L's claw and held it by the sides. The Big L leaps down a summersult and breaks the trunk that Giggadon is holding in half. Giggadon flinched a bit as Big L just stood up looking proud.

"Alright now it's your turn," Big L gets into battle stance in a blocking position.

Giggadon squats down and makes the same summersult with his weapon. His weapon collides with Big L's and it snaps making the bigger dragon flinch.

Big L looks at his wooden weapon destroyed with a grin followed by a laugh. "Am I a great teacher or what?!"

"I guess so," Giggadon comments scratching his head without smiling.

Big L had just noticed that Giggadon have never smiled since taking him in. He leans forward to the teenage dragon's eye level. Giggadon did not step back oddly keeping his frown.

"I'm starting to notice ever since we met, I never seen you smile?"

"Do I have to?" Giggadon responds a bit coldly making Big L retract his head back up.

"Um well, it's just supposed to be normal for any creature to smile once and awhile." Big L scratches the side of the head with his nail thinking.

Giggadon turns around and walks up to the ledge of the tower to gaze at the purple misted wasteland of the city.

"Since the destruction of Dragoheim, I looked for help from Non-dragons. As expected, because I am a dragon they see me as a monster to be killed. Everywhere, shouts of me being an evil dragon is everywhere." Giggadon starts to grit his teeth and tighten his fists, shaking them and calms down a bit. He turns to face Big L and continues. "My point is that I have struggled since the destruction of my home. All because of one prick by the name Bowser." Giggadon finishes with venom in his tonque.

"Bowser? Who is he exactly?" Big L asks.

Giggadon turns around, now facing Big L. "Bowser is the supposed new king of the koopas of the Koopa kingdom or Darklands to some. I lived in dragon settlement, Dragoheim was a settlement made for dragons to take refuge by permission from the Koopa lords with a price."

"A price?"

"Yes, the price as my father once told me was that once and awhile Koopa lords and ladies would take many of our own kind to wed them to produce 'Dragon-Koopa' babies believing it would give them more power. Anytime they feel their family is losing dragon blood, they would take another of us to wed the koopa lord or lady." Giggadon explains until Big L cuts him off.

"Dragon-Koopas? I think ive them around before. Oh yes, it seems the nobility of Koopas have breed with dragons so much, they seem to have evolved to look and act more dragon rather than a turtle! I mean, they start to eat meat, hoard treasure, kidnap princesses, get aggressive, and more importantly become more willing to dominate one another! Is Bowser a dragon-koopa as well?"

"He…..is." Giggadon makes a growl in his voice. "But it seems they won't be able to do so anymore since my home is destroyed and dragons are either dead or flew away to where ever the ancestors guide them to."

Big L starts to think about something. He looks at the large ruined palace of the destroyed city and scratches his chin, deep in though. Suddenly he gets an idea.

"Well Giggadon, I would like for you to follow me somewhere. I want to show you something."

Big L flies up as Giggadon follows suit to the ruined palace.


End file.
